More Than Brotherly Love
by Oliver diLustro-Halliwell
Summary: Okay, Lemocques! Snickcest! Slash! RR & E!


[A/N: This story is dedicated to MadamLuna and CountMecilia for all their inspiration they gave me. They didn't realise it but their stories are one of the best things to read for inspiration. Thank you!]  
  
A Series Of Unfortunate Events Fanfic by James Berry  
  
More Than Brotherly Love  
  
Lemony went in through the door into the grand hall. He was momentarily stunned by the noise. So many people at once having so much fun and he was alone. He would soon meet his one love. Beatrice. He hadn't seen her for fifteen years or so and he longed for her. He walked up to the doorman, who was wearing a wide-brimmed hat and a long-sleeved coat. Lemony saw, from under his jet-black mask who it was. The doorman, however had know idea that the man he was looking at was the man he was supposed to kill. Lemony walked from the doorman towards the hosts; the Duke and Duchess of Winnipeg. They glanced at him from beneath their costumes and knew who he was at once.  
  
"Now young lady, have you been good for your mother?" The Duchess asked, raising an eyebrow although Lemony couldn't see so.  
  
"The question is, has she been good to me?" Lemony said and instantly, the Duchess hugged him.  
  
"Lemony! How are you?" the Duke asked as he took off his mask, "We've been worried sick! The Daily Punctilio said you were dead!" he finished in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Well, the D.P. isn't very trustworthy, is it?" Lemony said and added, "Also, have you seen Jacques?"  
  
"Yes," the Duchess said, as she nodded over to a buffet table, "he's over there,"  
  
At that, Lemony said "Thank you," and started to walk over to the buffet table. He knew which person was his brother whichout asking the person who they were. Jacques' costumes always had a theme. Death. Obviously, Lemony thought, that the man in the Grim Reaper's costume is Jacques. Lemony went up to Jacques and spoke.  
  
"Hello brother," He said and Jacques turned around and smiled.  
  
"Lemony," Jacques said, "I've missed you. It's been too long,"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry for living away for so long. It'll never happen again,"  
  
"Promise?" Jacques said and Lemony nodded. Jacques pulled his mask up, leant over and gave Lemony a kiss.  
  
"You know I don't feel that way, don't you?" Lemony said, "I know you do, but I don't,"  
  
"I know," Jacques said and, offensivley Lemony thought, backed away slightly. Lemony went to see what food was on offer on the table. Nachos, crabsticks and salad. Lemony leant over to get some nachos and bumped into Jacques slightly, who was reaching for some crabsticks.  
  
"Sorry," Lemony said but Jacques just smiled and got his crabsticks. He walked over towards the balcony but was stopped by Jacques.  
  
"Follow me," Jacques said and was off, running towards the door. Lemony followed suit and walked-Lemony was too sensible to run-towards the library, where Jacques was going.  
  
Lemony went though a series of corridors and went to the library. Jacques was inside, sitting on a leather chair, reading a book.  
  
"I want to show you the secret elevator. R. recently installed it!" Jacques was really excited, Lemony could see. Jacques got up and went over to the fireplace. He leant over to a log, twisted it and it because a crude doorhandle. Jacques pulled on it and the fireplace slid open.  
  
"Come on," Jacques said as he went into it and Lemony went after him. The elevator was cramped but then again, it was in a chimney. Lemony could feel Jacques' toes. Jacques could feel Lemony's nose. They were breathing hard and, as Jacques close the door, Lemony felt sort of scared. The blackness of his surroundings. His brother loving him. He was trapped.  
  
"So Lemo-" Jacques started but was cut off. Lemony had caved. Lemony lips were on Jacques. Their tongues intertwining, their body heat increasing. They were in love. Lemony had finally grasped the way that Jacques felt about him and Lemony, now being close to him, felt that way about him. Lemony wished that the elevator trip had never ended but sadly, it did, and it led straight to the balcony. They got out and, as they parted, had a brotherly kiss. Jacques went into the conservatory on the balcony and Lemony walked over to a woman. The woman was Beatrice. 


End file.
